After Practice, at the Small Garden behind Inazuma Japan's Dormitory
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: After practice, at the small garden behind Inazuma Japan's Dormitory... Two teens standing face-in-face. Another two teens standing not far from them, spying them while hiding by the walls of the very dorm. What is going to happen, by the way? [Fudou/Haruna and Kidou/Fuyuka] [Sorry for the bad summary, please read and review! One-shot!]


**Yahoo~! Wait, that's wrong. That's the name of a certain email provider.**

**.**

**Let's correct it:**

**.**

**Yohoo~! hello minna-san~! X3**

**Oh yes, I am back with a new story! **

**Ahahaha I know I should be updating my two multichap fics but I'm too tired to think about the continuation… My brain will be working like a slave next month, really. If you want to know why, I suggest you to see my profile.**

**Anyway… This fic… I don't know. Too crap. Too crazy. Maybe.**

**I just made this after school. I'm so tired so I made this fic. (I should be resting but I wanna write!)**

**Enough ranting; here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. If I do, be prepared to see romance scenes here and there. XD**

**Characters: Kidou, Fudou, Fuyuka, and Haruna (I'm confused which two names should I put in the character names. So I finally pick Fudou and Haruna)**

**Pairings: Fudou/Haruna, Kidou/Fuyuka**

* * *

After practice, behind the dorm of Inazuma Japan… Two teens were seen in the small garden located behind the dorm. One was a mohawk-haired boy, and the other was a pretty navy-blue haired manager.

They were standing face to face in silence. Fudou put up a—strangely—nervous face and anxious attitude. It seemed that he was sweating, even though the weather was quite nice. He put both of his hands in the pocket of training shorts, but even then one can see that he moved his hands anxiously.

And as for the girl; Haruna tilted her head in confuse—not only because of Fudou's strange attitude, but also _why_ they were there, standing in awkward for a few moments. Just a few minutes ago, Fuyuka just told her that Fudou wanted to meet her after practice in the garden behind the dorm. Fuyuka added to her that she should come alone. And so there she was.

She was happy, excited and nervous at the same time, as it was _Fudou_ who asked her. She had been crushing on Fudou since she saw his nice and the 'working together' attitude that he had finally shown at the Fire Dragon vs Inazuma Japan match. At first, she didn't even like that boy, as he had caused a lot of trouble for her onii-san, but turned out both boys can work well as Inazuma Japan's strategists—and finally she began to take interest to him. And the feelings grew; from pure interest of his abilities, then admiration, and finally crush. But she didn't dare to tell her brother; who knows what would Kidou do?

And now, he's asking to meet her—_her_, of all people—in the back of the dorm, alone—means, in private. Why? Ah, that's the question that had been bothering Haruna. She had hoped that it was something like… maybe… a confession? But she didn't dare to hope too much—who knows Fudou just wanted to ask her about his brother?

But until now, Fudou didn't say anything, but just stared at her.

Awkward with his sharp look, Haruna finally tried to break the silence, "Uhm, Fudou-kun… Why did you call me here?"

She had also hoped that Fuyuka didn't prank her by saying Fudou was the one who called her, whilst Fuyuka told Fudou that _she_ was the one who asked him to meet. That would be more than embarrassing, wouldn't it?

"Well…" Fudou finally said something. "I would like to tell you…" Fudou stopped, taking another breath.

Haruna was surprised to find pink tints on his cheek, her mind playing the possibility that what he was going to say was something she had hoped for. Her heart beat fast in anxious, and she kept looking at his face.

"I… like you." His voice made Haruna's heart stopped at the moment.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Fudou looked away, with a face of a tomato.

"W-what?" Haruna asked, trying to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Did he just admit that he liked her? So… Her feeling was returned?

"I like you, you idiot." He exclaimed, still looking away.

So she was hearing right after all. He really liked her.

Silence filled the air for a few moments.

Fudou finally got the guts to turn at her, to look at her face. And he was surprised when she saw the girl had teary eyes.

He panicked—that's out of character for him—and asked, "H-hey, why are you crying?"

But as an answer; Haruna hugged her. "I-I'm so happy… I-I like you too, Fudou-kun!" she blurted out.

Fudou, who was panicking a few moments ago, smirked and hugged the girl back. "Well, I take that as a yes."

Meanwhile, next to the wall of the very dorm, a few meters away from the new couple… Two teens were standing, taking great care not to be seen by Fudou and Haruna.

And who are they, if not the genius red-caped game maker of Inazuma Japan—also the big brother of Haruna—and the very girl who told Haruna about Fudou's request? Yes, they—Kidou and Fuyuka—were spying at the scene.

"Kidou-kun!" Fuyuka whispered excitedly to her companion and looked at him. "It seemed your dear sister is now officially taken, along with Fudou-kun!"

"So the both of us are right after all… They both like each other. I've caught Fudou looking at Haruna sometimes…" Kidou answered.

"And I saw that Haruna-san used to pay attention to Fudou-kun more than any other players, even more than you! That could only mean one thing, right? A girl's eyes showed her feelings." Fuyuka smiled big.

"Hmph. I guess so…" Kidou smiled.

"But, Kidou-kun," Fuyuka turned to him, "I have to admit that I was quite surprised when you let Fudou-kun confess to Haruna-san, when I told you that the two may have liked each other,"

"Well, why are you surprised? You think that I'm an over-protective brother that wouldn't let any boy near his sister? You think I'm a sister-complex brother would kick out any guy who wanted to confess to his sister?" Kidou raised a brow.

"Maybe." Fuyuka giggled. "And probably that's what all of us thought, and the boys who crushed on Haruna-san."

"Well, that has a good point too. Any boy who just wanted to play around with Haruna wouldn't dare to do that. So those thoughts also function as the filter; whether this guy is serious or not to be Haruna's boyfriend." Kidou smirked.

"Ah, I see…" Fuyuka smiled big.

"Doesn't the same thing go with you as well? In accord of your father, I mean." Kidou folded his arms.

"Ahahaha… Maybe." She kept smiling.

"And speaking of taken… I think there should be two more person to be taken too this night." Kidou's voice made Fuyuka turned to him.

"What?" Fuyuka asked in confuse, "What do you mean?"

Kidou sighed and said, "You… Could see through the chemistry of those two but are unaware of the chemistry around you yourself?" he looked straight in her eyes.

Fuyuka was even more confused, but before she can open her lips to ask, something already locked it shut. And two strong hands held her shoulders.

How surprised Fuyuka was as the reality crept into her mind that Kidou was kissing her.

She was still quite in a shock when Kidou had let her go and said, "Do you understand now? I like you, Fuyuka."

He then continued, "I'm aware that you have been paying attention to Fudou lately but I didn't know the reason… So I asked you to help me with this confession plan, to make sure you that the reason was not about your special feelings towards him, but something else. And so when you agreed and feel happy that they're now a couple—that confirms that you don't have any special feelings towards Fudou. And…"

"And…?" Fuyuka's curiosity defeated her embarrassment; her face was a bright shade of the tomato.

"I've heard from Haruna, and the other managers as well… That not only Fudou, you have been watching over me as well. Haruna even said that usually you didn't even shift your gaze from me at practices…" Upon hearing that, Fuyuka hung her face below; unable to show her even reddening face.

"And in account of the fact of females that you just stated, that I also have known, that a girl's eyes showed hung her feelings… I conclude that maybe… You like me?" Kidou looked to Fuyuka, who was still standing with her head hung.

Fuyuka was standing motionless; due to embarrassment and shock. Yes—his statement was right… She had been watching over the boy at practices and matches. And yes, it's also true that… She liked him as well. She never thought that he would feel the same way, out of all girls, his fangirls who were prettier and better than her.

Then she realized he must be waiting for her answer. So she looked up, seeing his nervous face she smiled, "I-I like you too, Kidou-kun." She gave her answer.

Fuyuka heard a sigh of relief escaping from his mouth.

"Well…" Kidou smirked and hugged her, then whispered, "Call me Yuuto then."

Fuyuka whispered a "yes" between her giggles and hugged him back.

And so this day, is the birth of two new couples in Inazuma Japan… after practice, in the small garden behind the dorm.

* * *

**This… is the most random and crap stuff I've ever written… I really just did a Fudou/Haruna and Kidou/Fuyuka?! OwO**

**Forgive me for publishing something very crappy like this… Perhaps my mind is really crazy at the moment =='**

**These pairings… are quite unusual for me to think about, frankly speaking. I saw some Fudou/Haruna fics… but not even one Kidou/Fuyuka (in English, I mean, if I wasn't mistaken). How did I get to write this in the end, I didn't understand…**

**But it seems my mind betrayed its usual habit… and here we have this one-shot! I'm sorry (again) if many dislike these pairings.**

**Gah… I feel I didn't write very well… I don't know why… maybe because I did not write well after all? Ughh… Was my mind working well when I wrote this?!**

**And gah… I should be studying but I'm so tired. I need some refreshment… And here it is! Reading and writing is in my blood, maybe?**

**Well, I have a crazy schedule of exams next month so… I hope you don't expect me to update my other fics fast. That's beyond what I can do.**

**Anyway, this is the first time for me writing a one-shot with these pairs… Please review! **

**So long, I have a date with textbooks and notebooks and such~! *sulks away***


End file.
